Dream come true?
by KiraYu
Summary: Haruhi is debt free? that means she'll leave the club and Tamaki behind. What will he do? What will the rest of the club do? What will Haruhi do with her new free time? This sounds like a cheesy movie advertisement . . . . ok i'm done sorry Haruhi.


**I was thinking of making this a skit for like some sort of anime convention but I couldn't really do it so I put it on here instead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (but I own the TWINS! . . . not T^T)**

It's an ordinary day and the host club had finished hosting for the day. They were all sitting around a table relaxing with Hunny-chan munching on his cake, the Hitachiin twins playing DS, and Kyoya checking progress, of the club, on his laptop.

"Oh Haruhi, I forgot to tell you," Kyoya suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm?" Haruhi looked up from a little nap she was taking.

"You have paid back everything you owe us as of today, so you are now debt free," Kyoya explained.

"Huh?" Haruhi said still in a daze.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki stood up almost knocking over his chair.

"Heh?" the twins looked up from their game as Hunny-chan dropped his fork.

"Yup so you're-" Kyoya started.

"I'M FREE!" Haruhi cried standing up.

"NO WAIT! Kyoya that can't be true!" Tamaki walked over to Kyoya and looked at his laptop.

"Yeah I thought you said she'd stay until graduation," The twins said in unison.

"That means Haru's leaving?" Hunny-chan made a cute sad face.

"Yes good-bye," Haruhi began to leave.

"NO!!! Haruhi stay with daddy!" Tamaki jumped and grabbed Haruhi's leg crying.

"I guess if she wants to leave so badly then that means she must hate us," Hunny-chan began crying. Mori took a cloth and started wiping his face.

"Gah lemme go!" Haruhi tried to shake Tamaki off her leg.

"Nuuuuuuu! I won't let you go! Dun leave me!" Tamaki was getting desperate.

"Quit being so dramatic milord," Hikaru said continuing to play his game with Koaru watching. Kyoya also ignored the commotion and continued with his laptop.

"Why do you not care that your sister's leaving!?" Tamaki had a ridiculous sad face on looking at the twins.

"Not that we care but we're in the same class remember?" Koaru still looking at the game said.

"NO! Now I CAN'T let you go wandering around with those to with out me supervising," Tamaki acting like a kid began kicking his legs.

"Good-bye!" Haruhi kicked Tamaki off her leg and continued to the door.

"Uwa Haru! I'll miss you!" Hunny-chan ran over to Haruhi and hugs her making Haruhi unable to advance to the door.

"Oh c'mon you can't keep me here any longer!" Haruhi shouted to the air.

"Fine leave . . . you are no longer my daughter. You're not a part of our family anymore!" Tamaki went and sat in his corner and started sprouting mushrooms crying a bit.

"Tamaki . . . don't cry," Haruhi sighed trying to push Hunny-chan off her.

"Takashi, help us find a way to keep Haru here!" Hunny-chan motioned to Mori. Tamaki turned around to Haruhi with puppy dog eyes.

"I am not falling for that anymore!" Haruhi angrily pointed at Tamaki. The twins got bored of their game and began laughing at the funny scene forming before them

"Haruhi . . .," Mori suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked over to Mori a bit shocked.

"Do you hate us?" Mori asked with out looking at her.

"Uh . . .," feeling a bit guilty, Haruhi couldn't say anything.

"Interesting question Mori-senpai, most of the club likes you Haruhi and what about all your customers? They'll wonder why you left. Not that I like you but we'll lose profits," Kyoya explained.

"Uh," still speechless Haruhi thought that he did make a point.

"Please Haru, stay," Hunny-chan let go of Haruhi and looked up to her with teary eyes.

"I . . .," Haruhi decided to stay just before-

"If we can't have fun with you in the club then we'll have fun with you in class," the twins grinned at Haruhi.

"ARGH! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm leaving!" that statement changed Haruhi's mind and she stormed off.

"NUUUUUUU HARUHI!!!!!" Tamaki ran over and tackled Haruhi down. Haruhi fell and her hand hit a small table with a diamond model mansion on it. The model began to fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" O[]O Haruhi yelled out. The mansion crashed onto the floor into a million pieces.

"Good job milord you put Haruhi in debt again!" Hikaru cried laughing his head off with Koaru.

"Yay! Haru stays!" Hunny-chan celebrated by eating more cake. Mori walked over a picked up Tamaki off Haruhi.

"That diamond model mansion was supposed to be a gift for the school chairman, cost of $10 million," Kyoya looked up from his laptop and fixed his glasses.

"Hweh," . poor Haruhi knew it was too good to be true.

"Just as planned, I found a way to keep Haruhi in our club!" Tamaki stood in an accomplished pose with his hand under his chin.

"What a total fluke," Koaru said clapping with Hikaru.

"Tamaki . . .," Haruhi's eyes were hidden by her hair and an angry vibe came from her.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked unaware of the danger he was currently in. Haruhi looked at him with an angry glare that he hadn't seen before. He stood back with an "eep" and ran away.

"STOP TORTURING ME! WHY! IT'S YOUR FAULT IT'S BROKEN NOT MINE!" Haruhi screamed chasing after him.

"Whaaaaaaa! But, but Daddy just wants to keep you safe and the only way is to keep you in the club!" Tamaki ran away freaking out.

"Well I guess we can keep the Natural type option," Kyoya stated. Everyone went back to their seats and continued what they were doing before.

"Good, the club will still be fun," the twins smiled at each other.

"Tama-chan's plan worked great right Takashi?" Hunny-chan smiled to Mori with cake on his face. Mori smiled back and nodded.

End

Please R&R.


End file.
